creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bill9929/Archive3
Thanks Thanks for that! Nelfen 14:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Its time Dude. I was kickbanned WAY longer than 10 minutes MoMo6 00:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Me too. I think that was longer than 15 minutes. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 01:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) If you ever change your current avatar, I will destroy you. Weirdowithcoffee 20:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" HAI HAI Bill :3 AwesomeSponge 01:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Heh, TROLLIN` FOEVAH. wut? Bill9929 (talk) 03:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Is it possible that I could be un-banned from chat? I'm terribly sorry about the join flooding, If I am admitted back to chat, I will see to it that it never happens again. Mmandator 03:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. My name is Weirdowithcoffee. You changed your avatar. Prepare to die. Weirdowithcoffee 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Dont Kill Me :O. Kill link instead, he asked me to change my pony icon. Bill9929 (talk) 22:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i can enter the chat know? Bladethepuppet 17:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ??? I said I got a dig bick...you read it wrong did you?MoMo6 00:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ...I did :((((((( Mr.Zalgopasta 01:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Bill, What you mean? -God 19:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hey man, i just wrote an article called the friday ad. i am new to creepypasta and had no idea what Potm stands for, but then i realised it means post of the month. im really sorry i just wanted some good tags and copied it off someone elses. Also im not sure how to add it to the user submissions listings. Can you please help me, thank you very much :) Ah sorry :( -God 20:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) i did not do anything wrong i swear plz tell me what i did dude plz block this user he vandalized my page CatHouse.exe block him or turn the page to its original version do what you want but that user is a vandal and it should get blocked i hope you answer this message Bladethepuppet 19:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked! Bill9929 (talk) 19:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So, when am I unkicked from chat? I'm just wondering when, I'm not asking to be unkicked right now or anything. Blaine Earhart 21:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) YOU DARE VOTE ON MY POLL? I shall... Umm... I don't know, but you shall not enjoy it! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kicked? Blaine Earhart 03:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kicked? I wasn't spamming or anything. I was talking about Blue's Clues! Blaine Earhart 03:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey....hey...hey Hey...hey....hey Bill...Your an apple! UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 00:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Proper Protocol Er...I was just wondering if editing a page simply by removing an extra empty line between two paragraphs when all the others only have one line between them is considered pointsgaming? If it is, I am sorry for doing it once or twice. : [ Admiralsakaruchi 16:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) can i be unblocked? my connection is going good now Bladethepuppet 02:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) k, done Bill9929 (talk) 02:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) A Request I would like to request that I be unbanned from chat. It's really not my fault this time. I was having problem with my connection, like the problem Link has with his connection. I honestly did not intend to joinfood or do anything disruptive.Mmandator 09:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I belive that i allready did unban you from chat. I know that join flooding is a technical problem, (we admins have that problem too). I kickbanned you for about a minute to stop the join flooding. Bill9929 (talk) 16:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Mmandator 16:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Any idea as to why I was banned? Just saying. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 05:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) you were banned for join flooding, i have unkicked you Bill9929 (talk) 05:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Are you ok I'm fine man, but still slightly angry. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 22:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK MAN!!! i just got kickbanned from doing nothing, why did you do that! i mean, i wasnt even active, i was playing minecraft, and when i got to check the chat, i find out you freaking kickbanned me!,WHAT THE HECK!!! You join flooded, i will unick you. and remember to sign your posts too Bill9929 (talk) 20:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Derp Herp When am i unkicked, LOL? UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 02:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) right about now, lol Bill9929 (talk) 02:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Um.. yeah blaine was being a prick on chat, making fun of my apparent 'homosexuality'. and countless other shit. UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 03:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That was two days ago, and I wasn't making fun of your homosexuality. Blaine Earhart 22:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Let's all laugh at Trey and his apparent homosexuality." Nope, definitely not making fun of his sexuality. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 22:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, then. I'm wrong, I did. It must have been a joke, though. I have an uncle who's gay. I don't make fun of homosexuality.Blaine Earhart 22:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) why did i got banned? JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 00:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Assisting to unban me from chat. If it wasn't you that ban me then whom? RED[http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 01:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat's lagging, gtg Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 08:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, before you go, remember that we have the IRC Bill9929 (talk) 08:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, just a little question; How the hell did I move an article in this Wiki? There's no "move" button anywhere in the page, and I can't add the "move" to my toolbar... I want to move my pasta. Arthur345 19:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Due to the number of vandalism that we have here, we disabled moving pages so only Admins/Rollbackers can do it. I will have to do it for you. Bill9929 (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I want a new name, and just this.... I THINK it's better change the name. "Wad Perdido de DOOM", ou "DOOM: O wad perdido"(Translating: DOOM lost wad, or DOOM: The lost wad".... "HIDDEN" instead of "LOST" is cool, too). Arthur345 19:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC). :::I have renamed the page to the first option, you are responsible for updating the Article Listing, if you dont update it in 30 minutes, you will receive an automatic 1 day block. Bill9929 (talk) 02:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if kickbanned or just bad connection... I seem to be getting the Creepypasta Wiki error screen every time I try to join the chat...Was I kickbanned or is something wrong? Would appreaciate it if this would be fixed. Thanks. Creepyposter 16:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :You were kickbanned, i dont know what it was for but i have unkicked you. Bill9929 (talk) 17:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bill. I was getting tired of not being able to chat with anyone. :D Creepyposter 17:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Expiration of ban? You can at least tell me how long I'm banned. The King of Waffles 01:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :10 minutes, i mean really. You made drama in chat, and you are being banned for it. Bill9929 (talk) 01:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Badass was the one who started it, hell, he's always been a fucking jerk, so what the hell. The King of Waffles 01:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, You were the one who fueled the drama. I will unkick you now, its been around 10 minutes. Bill9929 (talk) 01:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat problems Bill, you're fucking up the chat right now. Try a different browser, broski. It's KOROMO! 23:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) When Will My Kickban Expire? It's been days, which I'm sure is not the usual length of a kickban. Unless I was kicked for something other than using zalgo, I wouldn't think that a ban would last this long. Arcane1ManaX 20:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC)Arcane :I will unkickban you, but dont put zalgotext in chat again. Bill9929 (talk) 20:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives